Capriccio N3
by VforV
Summary: Una pregunta, una respuesta, una reacción, unas flores. Ubicado en el episodio donde le roban el cristal del corazón al pequeño Mazanori.


Los personajes pertenecen a la única, grande y nuestra Naoko Takeuchi 3

Capricho N°3

Celosía Caprichosa

El día estaba perfecto, o casi pues se encontraba tirada en el sofá sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Usualmente cuando había algo de tranquilidad Haruka solía recostarse en dicho mueble, mientras Michiru Kaioh tocaba violín. Era algo que realmente disfrutaba, pues podría decirse que un concierto privado dado por la violinista más joven, hermosa y virtuosa de Japón –y del mundo- era un verdadero privilegio, sabía que muchos querrían pagar cantidades escandalosas para presenciarlo; Haruka se sentía afortunada, la aguamarina tocaba solo para ella, eran esos momentos de intimidad entre ambas donde la rubia se deleitaba, pero en éste día Kaioh Michiru asistía a sus clases de pintura ya que ambas habían tenido una conversación donde decidieron que dentro del tiempo libre que tuvieran, cada una haría lo que más le gustara con el fin de que sus ánimos fueran los mejores y no decayeran ante el enemigo.

_-Nos servirá- concluyó Michiru, luego de haber estado más de dos horas tratando de convencer a la rubia. – Considéralo Haruka, lo que yo hago cuando toco violín, es concentrarme de tal manera que puedo pensar en las eventuales estrategias o pasos que darán nuestro enemigo y cómo podemos nosotras enfrentarlos, si pasamos tiempo con aquello que nos gusta créeme que seremos más eficientes y eficaces._

_-No lo sé, es decir, entiendo tu punto pero ¿no se convertirá en un factor distractor que podría perjudicarnos? Sobre todo ahora que han aparecido más obstáculos para lograr nuestro objetivo- replicó la rubia. _

_-Si te refieres a Sailor Moon y a sus amigas, no creo que en realidad sean un peligro, ellas simplemente no comprenden del todo la motivación que nos lleva a actuar de éste modo, situación que podría cambiar si les explicáramos… pero- Michiru le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria mientras que lo anterior lo decía con un tono de voz que sonaba a reproche._

_-¡Ellas aún así no entenderían!- se defendió la corredora de autos – Son muy infantiles, Sailor Moon es demasiado condescendiente ella y sus amigas no nos serían de ninguna utilidad, ellas no comprenden el concepto de "sacrificar una vida para salvar el mundo" y sin embargo sé… que no son un peligro en verdad, ¡pero podrían!… ¡Bien!, de acuerdo, tú ganas… eres bastante caprichosa Michiru- le respondió Haruka dando por finalizada la conversación._

_- Verás que tengo razón y ya no pensarás que soy caprichosa – le respondió la violinista sonriéndole con los ojos. _(ya sabeís "n.n").

Haruka recordaba toda esa conversación con algo de nostalgia -¡Me aburro!- se dijo en voz alta mientras cerraba los ojos de frustración por no tener nada mejor que hacer, más que estar echada en un sofá sin la compañía de su "colega" de batallas. Recordó entonces que en varias oportunidades Michiru le había hecho la invitación de visitarle a la academia de artes a la que asistía mientras ella hacía uno de sus cuadros, en ese entonces Haruka no pudo aceptar ninguno dado que siempre topaba con algún entrenamiento en la pista de carreras o lisa y llanamente trataba de evitar ir, porque no tenía intenciones de ser modelo –nuevamente- de la hermosa artista. Haruka reconocía que Michiru Kaioh podría pedirle lo más disparatado del mundo y ella vanamente se negaría hasta tal punto de complacer los caprichos de la peliverde. Ese era un secreto, claro está, un secreto que solo manejaba el subconsciente de la rubia. Sin más decidió pararse de ahí antes de que el aburrimiento se la devorara hasta quedarse dormida: ella no era una persona que gustara de hacer pasar el tiempo sin haber hecho algo útil.

- te tomo la palabra ésta vez… pero no me pintarás- Dijo la rubia, hablándole al aroma de Michiru tal vez, pues se encontraba sola en el lugar.

Michiru era el encanto personificado, siempre estaba de buen humor a pesar de que la búsqueda de los talismanes se hacía engorrosa y cada vez más peligrosa. Ella atesoraba ese buen humor ya que era con lo único que contaba para librarse de esas preocupaciones, de la misma manera que guardaba con ahínco y cariño los gratos momentos que pasaba junto a la rubia. Tenía una corta lista de las cosas que más disfrutaba hacer en la vida, entre ellas tocar violín, pintar y escribir y ahora último había agregado en esa lista tener cerca a Haruka mientras hacía las otras cosas mencionadas, además por supuesto de pasear con la rubia a donde fuera que le llevara. Adoraba esos momentos con Haruka, íntimamente añoraba esas instancias con ella, se sentía plena. Aún no quiere ahondar más en las razones del por qué siente así, solo quiere disfrutar, incluso disfruta las batallas con la corredora, eran un dueto perfecto, un dueto tan apropiado como una sonata para violín y piano de Beethoven, La "Kreutzer". Inhaló profundo mientras pensaba en Tenoh y llego a su sentido del olfato el elegante aroma de las rosas que estaban en la jarra. Sonrió.

-Si llegara con éstas rosas a casa, ¿Qué diría Haruka?- pensó la peliverde. – Posiblemente no diría nada porque le gusta hacerse la indiferente – se respondió con algo de frustración, sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara. – No soy arrogante, pero sé que no te soy indiferente, piloto de carreras- volvió a responderse. Michiru era una mujer que solía tener diálogos muy intensos y extensos con su interior. Volvió a inhalar aire, y con el perfume de las rosas se mezcló otro aroma muy familiar para ella.

- Hola, Michiru – saludó una rubia complacida de verla. Michiru estaba algo sorprendida, aunque no dejó que Haruka lo notara.

- ¡Haruka! ¿Ocurrió algo?- de todas las veces que la invitó a la academia, era primer vez que Tenoh se presentaba, Michiru había desistido de seguir invitándola puesto que siempre tenía peros o algo que hacer, así que pensó que tenía alguna importante información sobre el enemigo o antecedentes sobre los talismanes.

- ¿no me habías invitado varias veces a venir?- respondió Haruka sin esperar a que Michiru le diera permiso de pasar al cuarto de pinturas.

- ¡oh! – Sonríe contenta la violinista – ya me había rendido a no tenerte por aquí – le contesta la peliverde.

- No pasa nada, Michiru, he estado toda la tarde en el departamento tratando de percibir algo, pero no he sentido nada y tampoco hay señales de Eudial… - tampoco las rosas pasaron desapercibidas para luego dar paso a su grandiosa y brillante pregunta: - ¿y esas flores?...

Ciertamente el enemigo esa tarde se presentó para arruinarles el panorama a ambas chicas. La víctima ésta vez era un niño prodigio en el ámbito de la escultura, por suerte el pequeño no era poseedor del talismán. Sin embargo Eudial había logrado escapar – Para variar – en tanto que se enfrentaban a un demonio particularmente "artístico". Haruka –transformada ahora en Sailor Uranus- no podía concentrarse del todo, debido a un pequeño detalle del que se enteró: Michiru Kaioh tenía novio. Nunca habían hablado de ello, es más, Haruka daba por hecho de que la peliverde era soltera y que por estar involucrada en ésta misión no tendría tiempo para mantener una relación con alguien. - _¿puedes concentrarte, ridícula? –_ su conciencia hacía resonancia en sus pensamientos por no estar pendiente de su afrenta con el sub-demonio que ya le estaba causando demasiadas complicaciones. –_ puedo pensar y pelear a la vez – _Se respondió con severidad. Lo cierto es que estaba molesta e intentaba encajar su molestia ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? –_ celosía –_ contestó otra de sus vocecitas. –NO- dijo en voz alta, no podía ser eso – ¡TIERRA TIEMBLA!- lanzó con fuerzas para debilitar a su enemigo de arcilla. –juju eso no es para nada artístico- se burló el demonio-artista, que había hecho aparecer a los otros sub-demonios de arcilla, mientras ésta perseguía a Sailor Moon que se encontraba huyendo penosamente hacia cualquier lado junto con Sailor Chibi Moon. La figura de arcilla no recibió el daño que Uranus esperaba así que la tuvo de nuevo acechándola y su mal humor se acrecentó más. Todo por causa de una bellas rosas que la peliverde tenía en una jarra.

Sailor Neptune tenía también algo de problemas con su figura enemiga. Tampoco estaba concentrada, pues su pequeña broma le hacía recordar la cara un poco confusa de su compañera Sailor Uranus. No es que se sintiera culpable, de cierta manera eso le hizo sentirse levemente contenta – _¿celos fue lo que vi?_ – se preguntaba tratando de deshacerse de su contrincante. –_tontita_ – dijo la peliverde sonriendo complacidamente - _Paso todo el tiempo con ella, ¿Cómo_ _iba yo a tener novio?_ – Neptune no comprendía del todo por qué su rubia compañera había creído eso, sin embargo no quiso sacarla de su error para divertirse un poco a su costa, la verdad era que le gustaba sacar de foco a la corredora de autos, pues por mucho que ésta quisiera mostrarse apática la peliverde siempre le descubría su lado atento, frágil e incluso romántico para con ella. No pudo seguir pensando, la monstruosa figura de arcilla se había acercado a ella para estrangularla, hasta que el hemisferio derecho de su cabeza dio la solución al pequeño problema: Agua. – ¡que tonta soy!- luchó una vez más para lograr tener su espacio e invocar su poder de sailor y vencer. - ¡Maremoto de Neptuno!- el ataque acuático impactó de lleno en el monstruo deshaciéndose rápidamente como la arcilla normal. Acto seguido intentó buscar a Sailor Uranus. _– Bueno, que no sepa todavía que mi presunto novio tiene 10 años y fue la víctima de hoy-. (n.n)_

La batalla concluyó positivamente para Sailor Moon sobretodo para Chibi Moon quien era la principal interesada de que el niño Mazanori no tuviera el talismán. Distinto era para Uranus, nuevamente los cazadores de la muerte se habían equivocado con respecto a la víctima y se alejaban cada vez más de su objetivo, situación que le producía frustración. Lo que no sabía era que esa frustración no tenía mucho que ver con haber fallado otra vez, en realidad era la noticia de saber a Michiru Kaioh comprometida con alguien. _– ¿Por qué me sorprende? Igual es raro que no tuviera a alguien siendo ella una chica muy hermosa y llena de virtudes._

Creo que podemos regresar, debemos ayudar a que el lugar quede en normalidad – le dijo Neptune.

Ya voy - respondió escuetamente. No pudo evitar ser así en tanto regresaba a su estado original. Michiru quien también había vuelto a su apariencia normal le quedó mirando un poco extrañada por la seca respuesta. Deducía que dicha actitud – que no era nueva para ella- se podía deber a dos razones: el talismán no había aparecido o su presunto noviazgo con un joven desconocido del lugar le era difícil de digerir. O bien podía ser ambas cosas.

Debemos vigilar más de cerca los movimientos de Eudial, no tiene los mismos métodos que Kaolinete aunque se ayuda igualmente de las semillas de demonio- con esto Michiru intentaba tantear si la molestia de su compañera iba por ahí.

Lo sé, solo debemos estar más atentas – le contestó la rubia. No, Haruka no estaba así por causa de haber fallado otra vez, no hizo ningún gesto con sus manos ni su cara se crispó por dicha causa como solía pasar cuando se equivocaban. Michiru solo se limitó a seguirla hacia el lugar de los hechos para constatar de que no hubiera heridos de gravedad y también para evidenciar que ellas estaban a salvo.

Haruka, ¿te encuentras bien?- la violinista nuevamente intentaba averiguar la razón de la arisca actitud de su compañera.

Perfectamente – respondió con su grave voz. Haruka no era del todo consciente de que se estaba comportando de manera seca con la peliverde, pues estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no salir de ahí huyendo en su motocicleta para estar sola, y así en privado tratar de comprender qué era lo que le estaba pasando.

_¿Realmente es porque supones que tengo novio?_ – la mente de Michiru seguía trabajando intentando concluir qué le pasaba a la Rubia. - _¿de qué manera me ves, Haruka?_ – le preguntó a la rubia, pero en el silencio de su alma. – _tú puedes ir por ahí seduciendo a niñas bonitas, pero yo no puedo tener novio, ¡lo cual es ridículo, porque ni siquiera tengo uno! Además… ¡creo que solo tienes ojos para Tsukino!- _Kaioh le gritaba todo estoa espaldas de la corredora de autos con esa voz interna. Ahora la molesta era ella al recordar que al parecer su compañera de batallas y habitaciones gustaba mucho de Usagi Tzukino, una niña que no era mal parecida, muy ingenua muy infantil. Michiru nunca había querido ahondar en el lado amoroso de Haruka, pues todo parecía indicar que la rubia solo se dedicaba a seducir a chiquillas lindas para jugar un rato con su lado seductor, pero nunca concretó ni se involucró en nada con nadie, lo que le daba cierta tranquilidad y alivio. Sin embargo Usagi Tsukino había logrado acaparar la atención de Haruka más que cualquier otra chiquilla de sus múltiples conquistas, porque sí, para mala suerte de Michiru, Haruka Tenoh aunque fuese mujer era sumamente popular y deseada por las de su mismo género.

Ya se encontraban en la sala de esculturas, donde los afectados alumnos trataban de comprender que había ocurrido, Mazanori apenas estaba despertando mientras que Rini sostenía su cabeza dándole indicaciones de que no se levantara aún. Eso sin contar que había vidrios esparcidos por todos lados, arcilla pegoteada en las paredes, pisos, techo y en lo que quedaba de ventanales, el mobiliario del lugar se encontraba tirado y en el peor de los casos destrozado gracias a las perfectas maniobras automovilísticas de alunizaje de Eudial. Haruka se quedó en dicha sala para ayudar, dejando que Michiru siguiera el camino hacia la sala de pintura. Comenzó a levantar las mesitas donde los escultores hacían sus figuras, luego fue donde se encontraba Rini.

-hola, pequeña… vaya nos encontramos de nuevo, déjame te ayudo – levantando al todavía aturdido Mazanori.

-¡Gracias Haruka!- agradeció la pelirosa.

-no es nada pequeña, ahora dime muchacho – dijo dirigiéndose a Mazanori – aparte del aturdimiento, ¿qué más sientes? ¿Crees que debemos llevarte a un hospital?- pregunta Haruka.

-n-no… solo, necesito aire –respondió el niño.

-bien, Rini ¿lo acompañas? – le dice mientras le guiña un ojo.

-S-si, claro… vamos Mazanori – de ese modo Rini se lleva a los jardines al niño.

-por cierto, ¿Usagi viene por ti? – le preguntó interesada Rini se detuvo en el umbral del ventanal.

-Sí, bueno ella está aquí – responde la pelirosa con algo de molestia – pero está en el baño tratando de despegarse la arcilla que le saltó – le respondió

-pobre cabeza de bombom… las llevaré a su casa si gustan – le ofreció Haruka. Claro, trataba de ser una caballera cuando a propósito olvidó que ella había ido a ver a otra persona. _– Que la recoja su novio –_ escuchó que le dijo una de esas voces cizañeras que todo mortal tiene dentro de si.

-muchas gracias Haruka, pero Mamo-chan vendrá por nosotros – le respondió.

-ouh… entiendo, bueno si necesitan algo me avisan, estaré en el cuarto de pinturas – con esto dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la sala donde se encontraba Michiru. Haruka intentaba no ponerse en plan berrinche, porque no quería tener problemas con la violinista, y menos demostrar que a pesar de todo su temple, dentro de su ser se oculta el lado infantil que siempre se ha empeñado en esconder.

-¿todo bien? – preguntó Michiru al ver a Haruka ingresar a la sala.

- No hay heridos graves, la víctima recobró el conocimiento y hora está con la prima o hermana de Usagi Tsukino. – respondió Haruka con una tranquilidad fingida -Veo que éste lugar no sufrió ningún daño- agregó la rubia.

- Sí, es una suerte! Eudial es bastante salvaje para operar – comentó la peliverde, logrando percibir el tono áspero de su voz. La actitud de Tenoh la tenía inquieta así que preguntó: - ¿qué te ocurre?

-Nada –

-Haruka, no soy tonta, algo te pasa y no es mi estilo insistir pero quedamos en que confiaríamos en nosotras – le dice con reproche - ¿es por lo que te dije en la tarde? – cuestionó la artista.

- ¿por lo que me dijiste en la tarde? – otra evasiva más.

- bueno ya que estás pre-dispuesta a hacerte la desentendida, te lo diré – Michiru correría el riesgo, bien podría ser que Haruka estaba así por otros motivos. – ¿te incomoda saber que tenga novio? – le pregunta, sabiendo que de por sí ese novio en realidad no existía. Haruka hizo un ademán leve de una carcajada ante el cuestionamiento. La respuesta correcta y real era Sí…

- mmm déjame ver y para que quede claro – dice la rubia con ese tono de arrogancia que muchas veces a Michiru le sacaba silenciosamente de quicio, no solo era fastidiosa, si no que tenía el don de verse más atractiva que de costumbre– verás, me importa un rábanito morado que tengas novio, lo que me genera ruido en verdad es que ante nuestra complicada situación como senshis, tengas el tiempo suficiente para dedicarte a una relación. Me preocupa que dejes de lado nuestra Misión, éste es el camino que has decidido seguir y sabías, mejor que yo incluso, que había cosas que no podríamos permitirnos en éste mundo, no hasta que hayamos cumplido. – Haruka al terminar de dar su resentido y celoso discurso -disfrazado de preocupación- adquirió la postura más altiva y soberbia que pudo, tal como una guerrera de clase alta. (Esto sonó tan Sayajin xD).

Michiru con algo de incredulidad por la respuesta de Haruka, la miraba aún procesando lo que había escuchado. – Así que… no debo tener novio… - le responde resentida. – yo no puedo tener novio, pero tú si puedes estar seduciendo y coqueteando con mujer que se te cruza – le dijo con todo el autocontrol que pudo, la violinista se caracterizaba por guardar siempre la compostura, aunque había veces en que la rubia le sobrepasaba. Haruka se volteaba a mirarla de soslayo con una sonrisa cargada de arrogancia. – NO es gracioso, ¿sabes?, has estado de conquistadora con Usagi TSukino y todas sus amigas! – soltó sin poder aguantar mucho más su postura pacífica.

No estoy comprometida con ninguna – le dice tranquilamente. La discusión, para Michiru, se estaba tornando totalmente ridícula, pues ese novio por el que era cuestionada ni siquiera existía, así que decidió no seguir con el asunto, tomó sus cosas y salió de la sala.

¿dónde vas? – le preguntó Haruka.

¿Dónde crees? A ver a MI NOVIO – le responde con sarcasmo y sin más salió de ahí dejando a una Haruka totalmente desarmada y afligida por la respuesta.

Lo cierto es que la violinista tomó un taxi para escapar hacia una playa y poder enfriar su cabeza, sabía que Tenoh necesitaba también lo mismo, por eso era mejor que las dos se alejaran por un momento. –Yo y mis tontas bromas – se quejó la peliverde mientras la brisa del mar acariciaba su rostro. Por otro lado Haruka caminaba despacio hacia su motocicleta pensando en lo que había pasado. Se reprochó a sí misma el haber actuado de una manera dura e infantil con Michiru. – No tengo derecho- se dijo.

Al día siguiente Michiru se levantó temprano para desayunar, pues tenía que ir a los ensayos orquestales de la escuela. Era cotidiano que en esa rutina, tanto la peliverde como la rubia desayunaran juntas, pues Haruka la iba a dejar a la escuela en tanto ella se dirigía a su entrenamiento, pero éste día al parecer la corredora de autos se había levantado muy temprano. Michiru tomó su violín y partió a su ensayo. Estando ya reunida con la orquesta, se preparaba afinando su violín y pensaba:- _ésta situación hará que nos distanciemos… ¿perjudicaría esto a nuestro objetivo?_ – Se cuestionó – _no… aunque no nos volviésemos a hablar, ella no dejaría esto, ni yo tampoco –_ se respondió. Practicaron varias piezas clásicas y algunas composiciones de Michiru, donde interpretó las más melancólicas melodías de su reparto musical, pues aunque fuera por una tontería, la violinista no le gustaba sentir el temor de saber a Haruka alejada de ella. _- ¿debería decirle que fue una broma? _

En el taller mecánico, mientras hacía mantención su Ferrari amarillo, la corredora de autos había hecho su mea culpa en la noche anterior y hoy las dudas que le rondaban eran: _¿quién será?_ Y _¿Cómo es que hacen para juntarse si Michiru apenas tiene tiempo?_ - Sus respuestas variaban –_tiene que ser un artista, de eso no me quepa duda, posiblemente un profesor o tal vez un alumno, ¿Cómo es que no le vi? –_ preguntas como esas eran las que asechaban a su ya atormentada cabeza. Se sentía "traicionada", no lograba comprender la razón o más bien no quería siquiera asomarse a la verdadero motivo, pues le aterraba tremendamente admitir que por Michiru Kaioh no solo sentía admiración y amistad. Sin embargo Haruka no era capaz de vislumbrar que todo lo que conjeturaba no tenía sentido, pues cuando la peliverde tenía tiempo libre, ella siempre le pedía que salieran a algún lugar, pasando tiempo con ella y no con otra persona o le pedía que se quedaran en casa dándose mutua compañía. Es que los celos no nos permiten ver con racionalidad aunque la evidencia nos esté mordiendo las narices. Terminó de ajustar algunos detalles de su automóvil y decidió ir por Michiru para hablar… y si ella quería, la dejaría en la academia de pintura.

Michiru guardaba su violín y arco en el estuche con toda la calma que podía, pues no había nadie esperando por ella para ir a casa, se suponía que hoy tenía que ir la academia de arte a asesorar a algunos alumnos y terminar un lienzo que tenía pendiente, pero dado a los acontecimientos no tenía ganas de ir. Salió del auditorio, mientras pensaba en lo que iba a hacer, hasta que una voz le detuvo:

-Michiru –

La aludida levantó la vista y se encontró con una mujer que a leguas se notaba que no había podido dormir, ni siquiera comido bien. – Oye… ¿esperas a alguien? – en una milésima de segundo, la pregunta le sorprendió, luego comprendió por qué Haruka preguntaba eso con un leve tono de arrepentimiento. Se sintió culpable, porque ver a Haruka de ese modo no era algo que quería, más aún cuando no era ella la que había iniciado todo ese embrollo, solamente quería probar si la rubia podría tener alguna especie de interés en su persona… una duda que ahora entendía era absurda de plantearse, pues la corredora tenía razón, los tiempos no estaban para ocuparse de ese tipo de cosas, por mucho que su corazón anhelara una posibilidad como esa, por mucho que quisiera alguna señal de Haruka Tenoh sobre sus sentimientos. Pero no podía evitarlo, ya no se trataba de sus sueños de ser violinista o pintora, esa alta y rubia mujer estaba ahora incluída en cada uno de sus propósitos, se adhería todos los días a sus más grandes objetivos y la motivaban para llevar a cabo con éxito la Misión. No tenía como probarlo, pero su corazón latía con seguridad, como reconociendo a la guerrera de los vientos, como si alguna vez le hubiese pertenecido. Muchas veces tuvo sueños de un reino anterior a la era actual, sabía que ello debían ser recuerdos que su cabeza aún no quería manifestar y ella no iba a presionar para que sucediera, creía firmemente en que las cosas debían seguir su curso y fluir de manera natural aunque ahora solo tenía deseos de recordar todo lo que pudo haber vivido en ese tiempo y saber si de verdad Haruka Tenoh formaba parte importante de su vida pasada.

-No, para nada – le responde condescendiente Michiru.

- ¿No te importa si te llevo a donde sea que quieras ir? – volvió a preguntar.

- La verdad, no sé donde quiero ir – le respondió con sinceridad – pero se supone que a ésta hora voy a la academia.

- ¿te puedo llevar? – le preguntó con timidez la rubia, como si fuera la primera vez que le ofrecía llevarle.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas como si estuvieras haciendo algo malo? – Le pregunta extrañada la peliverde – no sería la primera vez que me llevas– le responde.

- bueno, no quiero generarte algún problema con nadie – le responde Haruka.

- ¡oh!- nuevamente cayó en la cuenta. Haruka estaba haciendo el intento de acercarse a ella, pero no podía ocultar su incomodidad y preocupación al saber que Michiru era una persona –supuestamente- comprometida. Debía terminar con la jugarreta y decirle de una vez por todas que ella no tenía ningún novio. – De acuerdo – le dijo, mientras caminaba hacia el Ferrari. – Necesito que hablemos de lo que ocurrió ayer… no he sido sincera… – Michiru iba a continuar pero la rubia no la dejó seguir.

- Michiru, de verdad, no tienes que darme alguna explicación – Haruka hizo partir su auto para abandonar el lugar en el que estaban. – Creo que he sido poco consecuente- le dice- al final ésta lucha es para que las personas puedan tener un futuro con aquellas que más quieren y aunque decidiste ser guerrera, comprendo esa necesidad de tener a alguien a tu lado y luchar por eso que tienes. – No era usual que Haruka dijera ese tipo de cosas tan inspiradoras y tiernas, a ella siempre le gustaba mostrarse reticente a ese tipo de demostraciones -excepto cuando quiere ilusionar a alguna niña bonita- . Sabía que su compañera era una persona sumamente frágil y tímida, la fachada de conquistadora no era más que su disfraz para ocultar esa "vulnerabilidad". Lo que Michiru no sabía es que esas palabras Haruka las estuvo pensando toda la mañana y ensayando en todo el camino para poder emitírselas; pero ahora estaba un poco aterrada, porque la rubia le había dado al asunto una seriedad e importancia que en realidad no merecía. Prefirió guardar silencio hasta llegar a su destino, mientras pensaría en cómo sacar del error a su amiga y decirle que en verdad no tenía siquiera intenciones de tener un novio. No dijeron ninguna sola palabra hasta llegar a la academia de arte.

- ¿no te importa si te acompaño mientras pintas? No tengo entrenamiento y si voy al pólder me voy a aburrir – se excusó la rubia estando ya dentro de la sala de pinturas.

- no Haruka, no me importa si me acompañas… o sea, quiero decir… ¿te das cuenta que tu pregunta es algo capciosa? – le dijo la peliverde.

- ¿por qué? – preguntó sin comprender.

– me importa si estas lejos o cerca de mí, ¿sabes? , pero si te refieres a que si me molesta tu presencia, pues no, no me molesta... mira Haruka, la verdad no he sido sincera contigo sobre "mi novio". – hizo el gesto de las comillas con sus dedos mientras decía lo último. Haruka estaba más confundida que antes. – Verás…- Michiru no pudo continuar, pues alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo con algo de frustración.

Señorita Michiru necesito hablar con… - el pequeño Mazanori entró a la habitación con un gran ramo de Iris azules y blancos. – disculpe, no vi que estaba ocupada con… -

Mi novio – soltó Michiru sin pensar refiriéndose a Haruka, en tanto que Tenoh estaba conteniendo una fulminante crisis de sonrojo agudo, pues no tenía idea en qué momento ella se convirtió en el "novio" de su compañera de batallas. La peliverde al ver al pequeño escultor con otro ramo de flores, pensó que era el momento de frenar el mal entendido con la rubia y aclararle ciertas cosas al confundido Mazanori.

¡su novio!- el niño se sonrojó más aún de lo que pudo haberse sonrojado Haruka. – yo… no sabía que tenía… si lo hubiese sabido, yo no me habría atrevido a regalarle esas rosas rojas señorita Michiru… discúlpeme… - el pobre Mazanori estaba muy apenado.

¿rosas rojas? – cuestionó la rubia tratando de entender… ¿podía Michiru estar enamorada de un crío de 10 años?, _-¿es una broma?-_ Ciertamente la corredora de autos estaba ligeramente impresionada. _-¿he sentido celos de un niñito? … espera… ¿dije celos? -._

Sí, esas que están ahí, cielo – le respondió con toda ternura lanzándole esa mirada sonriente que dejaba a Haruka perdida en el espacio-tiempo.

Perdone, de verdad… yo no tenía idea que usted... oh, bueno vine solo a dejarle estas flores, pero… éstas representan mi admiración y mi sincera amistad hacia usted señorita Michiru… quería, agradecerle por… haberme ayudado con… bueno, usted sabe. – El pequeño dejó las flores encima de una mesita donde había una serie de pinceles sobre ella. – Cuando termine mi escultura, ¿no le importaría darme su opinión, antes de obsequiarla?- le preguntó Mazanori.

No hay problema, estoy segura que a Rini le gustará – le sonrió más tranquila, sabiendo ahora que el pequeño iba con otras intenciones.

¡Muchas gracias! – le respondió y sin más el chiquillo se fue para continuar con su obra de arte. Michiru dio media vuelta para darle cara y explicarle a Haruka todo. Posiblemente esto sería peor que enfrentar al Silencio. O tal vez no.

Bien… – comenzó la peliverde. Haruka le miraba con ansias de respuesta para entender. Sin embargo la rubia no dejó que Michiru dijera algo.

O sea que… ¿tu novio, el que te regaló esas rosas, tiene 10 años?- preguntó con burla, entendiendo que Michiru le había estado jugando una broma. La rubia no sabía cómo reaccionar, pues no le gustaba que se burlaran de ella, y menos que le tomaran el pelo, nadie nunca se había atrevido a intentarlo siquiera, pero extrañamente en vez de sentirse molesta su corazón estaba brincando de alegría. Sin embargo, no podía decir nada más, ella no debía demostrar que el asunto le importaba… Aún cuando sus actitudes habían manifestado que el hecho no le había caído bien.

¿verdad que está muy mono?- quiso seguirle la corriente a la rubia.

Hablo en serio… ¿querías burlarte de mí? – Haruka intentó ponerse en plan ofendida.

¿burlarme? No le haría eso a mi nuevo "novio" – bromeó Michiru mientras que se aferraba al brazo de Haruka. El contacto que inició la violinista hizo sentir a Haruka llena y feliz, era la calidez que solo el cuerpo de una persona puede dar.

¿Por qué juegas conmigo? – preguntó, sin ningún atisbo de ironía ni sarcasmo. Era verdad, la rubia no entendía por qué Michiru se tomaría el trabajo de gastarle una broma.

No digas eso – le dijo con arrepentimiento. – No era ese mi plan… solo creí que te darías cuenta que bromeaba –

Menuda broma – Haruka le corresponde el agarre del brazo, entrelazando su mano con la de Michiru. – No sé si quiero saber que querías conseguir con esa broma, pero no lo intentes de nuevo – a la peliverde se le escapó un leve sonrojo, puesto que la rubia, como nunca antes, se había acercado a ella - _¿ me está seduciendo?_ – luego para tristeza de la violinista, Haruka se alejó.

–Me gustan las rosas – le dice Michiru a modo de excusa.

Las mañanas y los días e incluso las noches habían adquirido un aroma y un color distinto, Haruka Tenoh se encargaba de que no faltara en el ambiente de la violinista las rosas que tanto agradaban a la dama con la que compartía hogar. Ahora disfrutaba de la música con ella, no era solo una oyente, se había hasta animado a tocar el piano junto con Michiru. Alguien podría entrar y verlas, juntas eran una sonata para violín y piano, juntas formaban el portentoso clima marino, ambas dialogaban con sinceridad a través de sus respectivos instrumentos. Pero no había nadie, salvo esas rosas que presenciaban esa interacción cómplice y enamorada de dos personas que no pueden decir la verdad de sus sentimientos, no hasta que no se rompiera la cadena del deber, no hasta que el silencio desapareciera. Ellas querían escribir su historia y su música en un pentagrama, pero necesitaban tener certeza de que habría futuro para escribir sobre él.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola estimado lector, te agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leer ésta historia.

Como verán, en ésta ocasión he querido mostrar aquello que no se ve en el animé, claro está bajo mi punto de vista. Sé que en el manga Haruka y Michiru ya son pareja cuando conocen a las inners, pero en cambio en el animé siempre tuve la sensación de que no lo eran, que solo jugaban al tire y afloje para ver la reacción de la otra, un juego bastante interesante si me lo permiten… porque da la posibilidad de que mi imaginación y la vuestra de para generar un montón de buenas historias de esos momentos no vistos en la serie.

Agradezco como siempre a mis mentoras en el mundo del fic Lady Phoenix y a Lady Tortoise, las admiro mucho queridas mías.

Siembro para ti, mi Amada Inmortal, para que un día, cuando salgas de esos acordes escondidos puedas encontrarme… yo de todos modos te busco.


End file.
